Psychopaths
| | | | | }} The psychopaths in the Dead Rising series are humans who have either gone criminally insane due to the sheer stress and chaos of the zombie outbreak and/or seeing friends, family, and others being slaughtered by the undead, or are otherwise evil and see the outbreak as an opportunity to do whatever they wish. They serve as the game's bosses, but players only come by most of them if they go to certain areas. Defeating them usually has a beneficial side-effect such as access to new areas, rescuing certain survivors, and/or unique weapon drops. Incidentally, not all of the "psychopaths" are genuinely insane; some are either corrupt, morally deprived individuals using the outbreak as a chance to engage in criminal activities (such as looting and violence against survivors) or at the least, are extremely paranoid of others. For example, the Convicts are a trio of criminals who escaped prison, commandeered a military Humvee and are simply taking advantage of the outbreak by causing chaos without having to worry about the police. At times, the game considers normal people to be psychopaths until defeated for the storyline. Isabela Keyes, for example, is entirely sane, but must be defeated by Frank in combat to get her to listen to him. Afterwards, she becomes an ally and plays a major role in the story. Diego Martinez went into shock after discovering the zombie that was believed to have started an outbreak in the town of Smithville had a number 4 tattooed onto his neck, just like himself. Others, like Kent Swanson and Kenny Dermot, appear to be friendly at first, but later become hostile. Some psychopaths, such Kenny or Paul Carson, can be saved as a survivor after defeating them after they see the fault in their ways. In Dead Rising 4, the psychopaths are replaced by the maniacs, although with the same purpose. Similarities Although almost nothing about all the psychopaths is identical, there are a few minor similarities that stand out. Most psychopaths will usually drop some combination of unique weapons, combo cards, keys, or books. Most psychopaths also have hostages. *'Last Words': They spend their last moments talking about something before finally succumbing to their wounds. **'Cliff Hudson': Talks about how he became insane after he lost his granddaughter to the zombies. **'Steven Chapman': Wonders who will take care of his store after he dies. **'Jo Slade': Insults Frank before she dies. **'Kent Swanson': Asks Frank to take a picture of him. **'Larry Chiang': Giggles creepily as he dies. **'Carlito Keyes': Takes off his locket and tells Frank to give it to Isabela. **'Ted Smith': Tries to call Snowflake over to feed off of him. **'Brent Ernst': Talks to his dead girlfriend. **'Roger Withers': Stabs Reed with a dagger and says he had always wanted to kill Reed. **'Chuck Greene': Tells "Katey" he's glad she's okay, and that's all that matters. **'Dylan Fuentes': Makes a lewd remark. **'Teddy Lagerfeld': Begs Nick not to hurt him before dying from a heart attack. *'Accidental Death': They are stumbling from their defeat, eventually landing themselves to a terrible, and usually gruesome, accident. **'Cletus Samson': Gets killed by a zombified James Ramsey, whom he had previously shot. **'Adam MacIntyre': Falls stomach first onto his chainsaws, slicing open his torso until he bleeds out, laughing himself to death. **'Sean Keanan': Goes to his altar and offers praise to his idol, which falls over and stabs him through the eye. **'Brock Mason': Falls off his tank, right into a crowd of zombies. **'Jed Wright': Stumbles into a pile of cars, causing the car atop to fall down and crush him. **'Leon Bell': Sets himself on fire when performing a motorcycle donut. **'Antoine Thomas': Tries to get a grip on a counter, but falls head-first into a deep fryer. **'Randy Tugman': Gets eaten by his zombified past wife, which he mistakes for Danni. **'Seymour Redding': Falls onto a rotating saw blade. **'Raymond Sullivan': Is torn in half as he tries to get in his helicopter. **'Harjit Singh': Stumbles into a tank of Queens and is stung to death. **'Evan MacIntyre': Knocks over a canister of liquid nitrogen onto himself and freezes to death. **'Albert Contiello': Disembowels himself open using his surgical saw while, under the effects of his own drug, hallucinating zombies attacking him. **'Darlene Fleischermacher': Chokes on her own vomit. **'Jherii Gallo': Pulls down a trophy stand and crushes herself. **[[Stacey Forsythe|'Stacey Forsythe']]: Gets crushed by her own Robot. *'Suicide': They realise their inevitable fate and decide to end their suffering early. **'Brandon Whittaker': Slits his throat with a piece of glass after realising he has been bitten. **'Carl Schliff': Grabs a bomb package and holds it in his hands, blowing himself up in the explosion. **'Amber/Crystal Bailey': Proclaims she cannot live without her "other half", and proceeds to stab herself in the abdomen. **'Dwight Boykin': Blows himself up with a grenade to avoid turning into a zombie. **'Zhi Wong': Talks about the miserable aspects of his life, then decapitates himself. Dead Rising Psychopaths *Carlito Keyes *Isabela Keyes *Steven Chapman *Larry Chiang *Brock Mason *Cletus Samson *Kent Swanson *Convicts - Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins and Miguel Sanchez *Adam MacIntyre *Cliff Hudson *Jo Slade *Hall Family - Roger Hall, Jack Hall and Thomas Hall *Sean Keanan *Paul Carson *Helicopter Pilot Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths * Carlito Keyes * Isabela Keyes * Steven Chapman * Cletus Samson * Brock Mason * Larry Chiang * Convicts - Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins and Miguel Sanchez * Adam MacIntyre * Hall Family - Roger Hall, Jack Hall, Thomas Hall * Sean Keanan * Helicopter Pilot Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths *Jed Wright Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber and Crystal Bailey *TK's Bodyguard *TK's Helicopter Pilot *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters - Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Reed Wallbeck and Roger Withers *Brandon Whittaker *Pearce Stephens *Mark Bradson Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths *Harjit Singh *Marian Mallon Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths *Tyrone King *Amber Bailey *Crystal Bailey *TK's Bodyguard *TK's Helicopter Pilot *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Stacey Forsythe *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Chuck Greene *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters - Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Reed Wallbeck and Roger Withers *Evan MacIntyre *Brandon Whittaker *Pearce Stephens *Mark Bradson Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths .]] *Hunter Thibodeaux *Mel *Clyde *Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf *Adam Kane *Diego Martinez *Marian Mallon *Ronald "Red" Jackson *Gen. John Hemlock *Harry "Zhi" Wong *Albert Contiello *Darlene Fleischermacher *Dylan Fuentes *Jherii Gallo *Theodore Lagerfeld Jr. *Kenny Dermot *Gary Finkel *Cannons (in Chaos Rising DLC) *Snake (in Chaos Rising DLC) *Razorface (in Chaos Rising DLC) *Spider (in Chaos Rising DLC) Dead Rising 4 Maniacs In Dead Rising 4, the term "psychopath" has been replaced with "maniac." There are significantly fewer maniacs than the previous installments. *Sandra *Captain Black Fridaybeard *Fontana *Tom Pickton *James Caballero *Grim Gobbler *Sadistic Claus *Scare King *Cult Leader *Sibyle *Calder Psychopath Groups *True Eye - Lead by Sean Keanan *Special Forces and Scout Bots - Lead by Brock Mason *Looters *Mercenaries - Lead by TK *TK's Bodyguard - Lead by TK *Security Guards - Guarding the Phenotrans complex, they use flash grenades and security ARs. *Zombie Handler - Employees that are in charge of "controlling" zombies, such as luring them into pens and to the harvest room. They wear protective suits and gas masks, and wield Electric Prods. *Hazard Units *Thugs *Kings of Chaos - Lead by Hunter Thibodeaux *Obscuris - The military group in Dead Rising 4. Machines *UH-60 Blackhawk *XML Prototype Tank - Piloted by Brock Mason. *TK's Helicopter - Piloted by an unnamed pilot and TK, with TK's bodyguard as the gunner. *Stacey's Robot Others *Survivors in the Infinity Mode or Sandbox Mode *Kent DeMare - a well-dressed survivor who refuses to return a locket that he bought, and attacks Nick when asked to return it. *Big D - a pimp who wants Nick to kill a stripper, but is a strong survivor, leaving Nick to make a choice. *Phil - A greedy man who wants to claim his wife's will and all the money that comes with it. He then decides to kill Nick, Warren (his son-in-law), and any other "witnessess." *Adam Kane (commander) - A high-ranking Spec Ops member. He has a high amount of health for a trooper, having a health meter that can be compared to a full-fledged Psychopath. *Gary - If the player decides to fight him instead of bringing Rhonda. Notes *Isabela, Cletus, Paul, Snowflake, Bibi, Diego, and Kenny are the only savable psychopaths, though Cletus can only be saved in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and Paul can only be saved in the original Dead Rising, as he does not appear in Chop Till You Drop. *Throughout the series, Carlito, TK, and the Convicts are the only psychopaths that can be fought more than once. While Carlito and TK are fought in different areas during the story, the Convicts just respawn. *The Hall family from Dead Rising is about the same as the Hunters from Dead Rising 2, both being a group of snipers, being all men and none of them having a death scene but both have one opening scene. *All three main protagonists of the series react to Psychopaths differently. Frank (most notably in the first game) reacts with shock or confusion, Chuck is indifferent or angered and Nick is either scared by them or pities them, most notably during their death scenes. *Gary Finkel doesn't have a death scene. *Snake, Cannons, Razorface and Adam Kane don't have opening and death scene. *Snake doesn't fight the protagonist, he instead he runs away. *Bibi Love doesn't fight the protagonist. *TK's Bodyguard is actually just different texture model of the mercenaries. *In Dead Rising, survivors cannot kill psychopaths and Frank has to deal the final strike. This is somewhat true for Dead Rising 3, as the environment can't kill psychopaths. *In Dead Rising, Kent and Carlito are encountered via cutscenes more than once. The Convicts are introduced in one cutscene but can be encountered multiple times. *In Dead Rising 2, if a survivor dealt the final strike, the psychopaths show up as "Located" in the notebook, instead of "Dead". *In Dead Rising 2, the psychopaths will disappear even if there is a cutscene showing the exact spot they died. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, psychopaths' bodies will remain in the spot where they died after the cutscene of their death like in Dead Rising. *''Dead Rising 3'' is the first retail-released entry in the series without a group of snipers to serve as psychopaths. *In Dead Rising 3, some of the psychopaths are based on the Seven Deadly Sins in Christianity: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. *Gary Finkel, Spider, Snake, Cannons, Razorface, Adam Kane and the Hall family are the only psychopaths not to have any unique music playing during their fights. *Isabela, Leon, Chuck and Hunter fight using motorcycles. *Chuck Greene, Adam Kane, Hunter Thibodeaux, Carlito Keyes and Isabela Keyes are the only playable psychopaths: **Chuck Greene on Dead Rising 2, Case Zero, and Case West, **Adam Kane on Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle. '' **Hunter Thibadeuax on ''Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising. **Carlito Keyes on Dead Rising Mobile. **Isabela Keyes on Dead Rising. Category:Psychopaths